Dyskusja użytkownika:Kacper089
Witaj Kacper089! Mam nadzieje, że podoba ci się nasza Wikia i, że wprowadzisz do niej wiele nowych informacji. Mam także nadzieję, że znajdziesz tu dużo nowych przyjaciół i nowych informacji o historii Bionicle. Gresh250 Witamy na wiki! Stwórz sobie stronę użytkownika Pogromca Scarabaxów Vezok, on już stworzył: Kacper, napisz na swojej stronie usera , Przyjaciele i zaznacz to i kliknij na pasku narzędzi H2 abyśmy mogli ci wpisać się do kumpli... A sorry, ,że tak zacząłem- Witam na naszej wiki. Z poważaniem Aritika władca Guratti 16:23, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) Kacper mistrz Toa Oto prezent dla ciebie,Kacper moge ci jeszcze dużo pomuc i zrobić i oczywiście nauczyć--Aritika władca Guratti 16:32, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) Ja również mogę (---_--) --DARNOK 2 16:35, sty 1, 2010 (UTC) Matuśek, nie widać daty w mojej wypowiedzi- pisałem to zanim zrobił stronę Pogromca Scarabaxów Kacper mistrz Toa:Dziękuje za takie wspaniałe powitanie:)Życzę wam Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku 2010:) Kacper089:Matuśek jak zrobić żeby Kacper mistrz Toa było kolorowe??? Musisz włączyć edycje twojej strony i skopiować ten podpis od matuśka a potem wkleiś gdzie trzeba. Na wypadek jakbyś miał problemy z znaleźeniem to jest tutaj: Kacper mistrz Toa--- Vezok999 Dzięki:D Kacper mistrz Toa--- Ok ale gdzie mam to wkleić? W nazwe użytkownika? Eeeee... widzisz, jak się wpisujesz komuś do kumpli to możesz to wstawić, na swoją stronę usera, lub tym się podpisywać a najlepiej zaprogramuj go sobie z datą i czasem--Aritika władca Guratti 10:41, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) łeouaaa... po głębszym wczytniu się (no troche mi to zajęło o_O) w dyskusję powiem ci jak to zrobić... kliknij na swojej dyskusji edytuj tę stronę, skopjuj szyfr podpisu i teraz najtrudniewjsze: edytuj stronę usera, a tam w tym pasku poszukaj Źródło dokumentu, będzie tam wszystko w wiki tekści czyli starym edytorze... znajdź to gdzi chciałeś to wstawić i wklej poczym zapisz... a jak niewiesz gdzie to wstawić możesz w pierwszej linijce bo mi najbardziej pasuje( z mego punktu widzenia)...Ja też życzę wesołego nowego roku i pobutu na tej wiki xD--Aritika władca Guratti 10:47, sty 2, 2010 (UZ Zapraszam na forum do zakładki Click :)nie wiem czy ktoś z was ma instrukcje do clicka na tarczy?? Eeeee... ja nie... mam tylko klika w formie tarczy a jak coś to zrobić ci kolorową stronę,lub coś innego?? Patrz tu jak coś ci się spodoba to mów a ja ci zrobię--Aritika władca Guratti 10:56, sty 2, 2010 (UTC) Avatar by sie przydał bo nie mam żadnego :( Może ktoś umie zrobić Tabelkę u mnie na stronie usera? A w niej: Takanuva(jako zdjęcie) Broń:Berło Światła i Mroku Miejsce pobytu:Wszechświat Bionicle Status:Martwy(XD) Oto prezenty noworoczny a reszte dam jako niespodzianka,to:: luknij xD--Aritika władca Guratti 13:51, sty 4, 2010 (UTC) ŁAŁ!Świetne!Dzięki ci Matuśek:)Kacper089(P.S:wpisuje ci sie do przyjaciół) Niema za co, dla kumpli robi się wszystko xD--Aritika władca Guratti 13:34, sty 5, 2010 (UTC) Poprawiłem ci sekcje wrogowie bo coś się zepsuło ale narazie jest dobrze ;p... jak chcesz używać podpisu profesjonalnego bo bez daty i czasu jest nieprofesjonalny klikaj w pasku narzędzi takie bazgroły podpisane, twój podpis z datą i czasem a będziesz miał profesjonalny a później naucze cie zaprogramować podpisy z datą i czasem z kolorami xD--Aritika władca Guratti 13:39, sty 5, 2010 (UTC) Jak chcesz avatar to moge cię nauczyć go robić(avatar extra film, u nas w szkole cała szkoła dudni o nim, a ja mam a kompie najlepszą kinową wersję- chahaha i mnie proszą abym im zgrał)--Aritika władca Guratti 13:42, sty 5, 2010 (UTC) Hehe,nie chodzi mi o film ale o zdjęcie użytkownika:DKacper mistrz Toa No, jak coś moge cię oczywiście nauczyć jak to robić... i zgrać film- no z tym drugim będe miał większe kłopoty ;(... ale chętnie ci pomoge a jak chcesz się fajnie podpisywać to wpisuj Mistrz toa i tylko bez odstępów a napewno będzie działał ;p tak na pierwszą lekcje, a co tam u ciebie w nowym roku? Moge ci zrobić statysytyki jak oczywiście chcesz, gdyż nie moge decydować za kogoś lecz chce mu pomóc i nauczyć xD a te drugie tmi świetnie idzie... chwilka zostaw mego kota,,, ratować kota... aaaaaaaaaaaaaa--Aritika władca Guratti 09:32, sty 8, 2010 (UTC)